l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolf Legion
Wolf Legion were the most loyal and devoted followers of Toturi. Founding After the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, many members of Toturi's Army were dead, so Saigorei realized that the time of Toturi's Army was done. What once was Toturi's Army became the Legion of the Wolf, an army of noble ronin who served in the Emperor's name. Hidden Emperor, p. 94 They became his yojimbo and the vanguard of his Imperial Legions. The Forgotten Legion (Tournament Story) Four Winds, p. 22 City of Loyalty After the War Against Shadow ended, one of the cities which had crossed Yomi and appeared near the city of Nikesake, the City of Loyalty, was initially claimed by the Wolf Legion, but the Legion later gifted it to Isawa Kaede and the Phoenix Clan as a dowry for her marriage to Toturi. The ronin remained there with the Phoenix's agreement. Imperial Histories, p. 206 Tamori Family In 1150 at the end of the War of Spirits the Emperor Toturi I renamed the Dragon Agasha as the Tamori family, as a concession into which the Emperor was forced as a part of his truce with Hantei XVI. The shugenja of the Wolf Legion were immediately granted fealty in the fledgling family. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 55 Otosan Uchi When the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159 was over the Kitsu confirmed with their ancestors that the Imperial City was cursed beyond redemption, so the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro commanded the Legion of the Wolf, alongside with the Sword of Yotsu, to put the city to the torch. Clan Letter to the Lion #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) They were left to guard the ruins of Otosan Uchi while the Four Winds struggled for control of the Empire. Dragon Lands In 1160 the Legion was primarily headquartered at Wolf Keep in the Mirumoto provinces, and there was a small contingent that helped to police Nanashi Mura. Their barracks were known as the Wolves' Den. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 17 Allegiance to the Dragon In 1161 Saigorei led the Wolf Legion to the city of Heibeisu, to pledge their allegiance to its governor Mirumoto Shokan and the Dragon Clan. To the Wolf Legion Shokan was a kindred spirit of their founder, Toturi. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 31 He became his new leader, one who shared the virtues and commitment of the great Toturi. Siege of Gisei Toshi In 1165 the Siege of Gisei Toshi by Iuchiban Bloodspeakers forces had fared badly for the Phoenix until the arrival of Dragon, Imperial Legion and Wolf Legion forces led by Toku. One Man (Imperial Herald v2 #12), by Rich Wulf The defenders were able to open the gates time enough to permit their entrance. They were all trapped there, outnumbered, with little hope of aid, in a city that did not exist. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Shiba Aikune released the siege when he moved the city with the power of the Isawa's Last Wish. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Dissolution In 1170 Secrets of the Empire, p. 137 the Wolf Legion joined the Legion of Two Thousand, keeping his name but becoming part of his structure and command. The State of the Empire, Conclusion, by Shawn Carman The dojo of the Legion of the Wolf, the so-called “Wolf's Lair,” was reestablished at Lost Traveler Castle once that ronin band combined with the Legion. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 240 Special Technique The Wolf Legion mastered the Black Lion Talon technique. External Links * Wolf Legion (Honor's Veil) Category:Ronin Military Units Category:Monkey Clan Category:Dragon Clan Category:Toturi's Army